Candy Land
by RoseTennet
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are going on a pretty sweet adventure! Only it doesn't really go as planned! It's only rated T because I don't know where exactly I'm going with it yet. It's my first story so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked at the Doctor with excitement in her eyes "Well that was fun! Now what are we going to do?" The Doctor laughed, "You are quite an impatient human, you're always wanting to go on new adventures. I really don't know where you get it. Definitely not your mother…." The Doctor started rambling on again about humans and their odd habits. Rose just tuned him out like she usually does and tried to decide what they should do next. She looked over at the Doctor and noticed again how skinny he was "Hey I've got it! Is there a planet that's made out of candy or something like that? Your so thin a bit of sugar couldn't hurt." Rose said smiling. "Well there is a planet made mostly out of candy but most of the people there aren't made out of candy. They used to be but the tourists kept eating them! We can go there if you want but there isn't much to do there, kind of boring I think" the Doctor replies. "Mothers day is coming up and I think my mum wouldn't mind some intergalactic chocolates. I say we go!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor sighed, "Rose this is a time machine mothers day is always coming up, along with every other holiday" "Well there's no time like the present, um bad choice of words, lets just go Doctor come on it won't hurt!" and with that the Doctor finally agreed. He smiled his sassy little smile and pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off shaking about while they both laughed like usual.

Rose was the first to step out of the TARDIS, she gasped with delight "It looks just like a came that I had when I was a kid!" The Doctor stepped out and grimaced "Lets just get a tree branch made of chocolate and leave this place is so boring." "Well you didn't give it enough time Doctor any way you should probably eat something while you're here too, you're just skin and bone!" "I am not I have more muscles than you! The heart is a muscle and I have to so there!" The Doctor replied with a laugh. "That's a pretty solid argument" Rose replied sarcastically "now come on lets go!" And with they both went walking into the sweet unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so boring" the Doctor whined while Rose was looking at all of the candy plants along the walkway that they had found.

"Wouldn't you rather save some planets, fight monsters, find some little girls lost puppy?"

"I just need to find some thing that will make my mum happy. She's all alone now that I'm not there so I owe her some thing nice." Rose retorted

"Any way you never know this planet might need saving while we're here. If we stay long enough something interesting is bound to happen"

"Rose, I have a time machine, I skip the waiting part and go to the interesting things."

"Well then Doctor this might do you some good." Rose remarked while looking at a chocolate flower.

"Now you're starting to sound like your mum," the Doctor mumbled

"Take that back!" Rose said laughing. The Doctor sighed sounding like he was about to die of boredom. He wandered a couple yards away from Rose up a hill that looked over the planet. "Some things wrong here, its not just boring there's something else. I just cant put my finger on it. If it wasn't so quiet and boring then maybe I could think clearly…. Hmmm" The Doctor tapped his chin lost in thought. "Quiet… why is it so quiet…. Where are all the people? Hold on a planet made out of candy this place should be packed! So why isn't there a single sound besides Rose and I. Where have all the people gone? Or more importantly why did they all leave?! Rose!" The Doctor shouted down the hill.

"Yes, what is it?" She yelled coming to stand beside him. He explained what he had just noticed.

"Well, it might be a holiday" Rose suggested.

"No, no that's not it. It would be even more packed here on a holiday. There's some thing not right here. I don't like it. I knew that this place was way too boring to be normal." The Doctor said.

"Well, what could have caused every one to have left?" Rose asked taking a bit of a candy flower. She spit out the mouthful of candy "That's horrible tasting! My mum would never eat this!"

"The candy must have spoiled" The doctor mumbled deep in thought.

"Maybe that's why every one left, this stuff is disgusting." Rose said frowning.

"Maybe but I don't think its that simple. Let me scan that candy flower," he pulled out his screwdriver scanning the chocolate.

"Rose, Did you swallow any of this?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so why?"

"This candy isn't expired but something's been added to its molecular structure that shouldn't be there. Its not poison but don't eat any of the candy," the Doctor said firmly.

"Okay you're the Doctor I won't but who added it?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know I've never seen this kind of thing before, I don't even know what it would do to a living creature." The Doctor said.

"Well is there a government on this planet? Any thing? We need to warn them!" Rose said jumping to her feet.

"There should be, I think it's that way!" the Doctor said and he started walking down the hill with a purpose.

"How do you know?" Rose asked, "I don't want to get lost on a planet with bad candy"

"Rose I'm a Timelord I think I know how to navigate around a simple planet"

"Well its not so boring now is it? Rose said smiling.

"We'll see Ms. Tyler," the Doctor said smiling too. They started running as a building appeared on top of another hill.


End file.
